Gregory Grider
Personality Gregory is the kind one of the group. He always helps and look out for his family and friends. He cares about his love ones so much, he forgets to look out for himself. He also doesn't desire worldly things as he loves being close to nature more than people in general like a monk. Appearance Gregory has blue hair, brown eyes, slightly muscular build and brown skinned young man. He wears a black hoodie with a white beater underneath it, grey military pants that came with brown boots, and red wristbands. He has a scar on his left cheek from a bully in the past when he was getting picked on and a scar on his back from training when he lose a physical contest against his brother. Magic ● Lava Magic - ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ● ' Clone Magic ' - ▪ Clone Shield - ● ' Light Heart ' - ▪ Level 1 - ▪ Level 2 - ● ' Panthera ' - Abilities Great Speed - Thanks to the Speed Course and the Speed Beast Course , George has been able to achieve his powerful speed. ' Superhuman Durability'- by training in the Durability Course and the Durability Beast Course, Gregory has obtained a advanced and powerful level of Durability. He is currently training now so he can property protect the guild since Mago Hogi 's attack on the guild. ' Incredible Magical Power'- The advanced level of the magical power the user have. The Magic Course and the Magic Beast Course has been helpful for him as it has given him a immense power boost of magical energy. Superhuman Strength '- The Advanced Level of Physical Strength. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Chapter 1: Joining of Brothers |-| Training = Beast Heart! George's Ascension |-| Sparring = History Gregory is the younger brother of Jasto Grider. He was born into a low-class home with his single ill mother and in a slum. Their father passed away from a terminal illness. So the kids had to work to get food on the table. They took small jobs as much as they could to pay the bills. They even put a letter out for people to help them as they struggle to help wer them out. As they were gonna be evicted, a large bag of jewels was being carried by a man in a brown cloak with metal chains. He got put the bag down at in front him with his name on it. The two didn't believe it. It actually had their name on it! And the number was 30,000,000 Jewels. With this, they were able to pay the bills and called a doctor to help her treatment. They also bought had help from the neighborhood as he used they shared the money with people to show his complete and trusting Nature. Equipment ● ' Magmato, Harbinger of Volcanos - ▪ Can generate and Project Lava projectiles. ▪ Gains Lava Attributed attacks. ▪ Molten ability activated. ▪ Can Absorb Lava Magic to replenish the weapon's magic level. ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Braceletl ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet Relationship Jasto Grider Cloaks Pets Quotes